Thomas and Friends - Happy Little Helpers
|running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = VC1666 |rating = |image = }}Thomas and Friends - Happy Little Helpers is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and Hit Entertainment on 6th October 2003. Description THOMAS & FRIENDS are back with 8 exciting new episodes never before seen on video/DVD. Join Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Toby, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Emily and The Fat Controller for more action-packed, helpful adventures on the Island of Sodor. Included on this video/DVD are: Episodes (VHS/DVD) # Three Cheers for Thomas - Thomas takes the children to their Annual Sports Day and wishes that he could take part and win a medal - just like the children. When he discovers that the children's medals have been left behind, he rushes back to get them and is presented with a special medal for his helpfulness. # Percy Gets it Right - Percy is out on Toby's line when he discovers that the track is wobbly - but when he goes back to warn the others, they won't listen. When Thomas gets stuck on the line and Percy has to go and rescue him, the Fat Controller promises that he will always listen to Percy in the future. # Edward's Brass Band - Every year Edward loves taking the Brass Band to their concert - but when he has an accident, Bertie has to take the band instead. Due to heavy rain, the roads are too muddy but thankfully Edward is fixed just in time to help out. # James and the Queen of Sodor - When James hears the Queen of Sodor has arrived, he volunteers to collect her - but when the Queen turns out to be a filthy coal barge, he is determined to do the job and stay clean. # Toby's Windmill - Toby loves the windmill, but after a heavy storm it is damaged and the miller is unable to afford the timber to mend it. But when Toby finds a fallen tree he gives it to the miller and the windmill and repaired and re-opened. # Bad Day at Castle Loch - Donald and Douglas are pleased that Sodor's 'Scottish' castle is opening again and they certainly don't believed the stories about a monster that lives in the loch. However, when they get stuck, they see something moving across the misty water - but thankfully it is only Harvey coming to help them. # Snow Engine - It's time for the winter festival, but Oliver doesn't like the snow and he has to take a delivery to some children in a mountain village. He gets stuck for the night and in the morning he looks like a giant snow engine and the children are delighted. # Emily's New Coaches - Emily, a new steam engine, arrives on the Island of Sodor and takes Thomas' coaches (Annie & Clarabel) by mistake. Thomas is not very happy, but when Emily saves him from a crash, he forgives her. Three Songs (DVD) * Toby (Song) * Every Cloud has a Sliver Lining (song no lyrics) * James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) Credits Opening (Original 2003 release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * CC screens * Thomas & Friends Season 7 intro * Start of Three Cheers for Thomas (2003) Closing (Original 2003 release) * End of Emily's New Coaches (2003) * Thomas & Friends Season 7 Credits * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Thomas and Friends: Series 7 episodes (2003) Category:VCI with European Captioning (1998-2005) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC Uc Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator)